


Пари

by WTFSlash2020



Category: James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22757278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFSlash2020/pseuds/WTFSlash2020
Summary: Заставить Бонда уйти и не отвлекать техотдел можно только предложив ему интересное пари.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Kudos: 38





	Пари

Бонд не появлялся уже неделю.

Целая неделя тишины, покоя и благословенной работоспособности для отдела, потому что в присутствии Бонда ни о какой работе речи не шло. Миньоны вились вокруг, распуская то уши, то язык, шушукались по углам и идиотски хихикали. Справедливости ради, нужно отметить, что такую реакцию вызывал только Бонд. Агенты с другими цифрами в личном коде благополучно игнорировались.

Преступник и шпион. Пьяница и повеса. Шут и профессиональный убийца.

Кью ненавидел, когда работа его отдела прерывалась по такой несущественной причине.

— Вы совершенно невозможный человек, Бонд, — посетовал Кью, не отвлекаясь от монитора. — И абсолютно не понимаете намеков.

— Скорее, не хочу их замечать, — лениво протянул тот, с комфортом расположившись на стуле. — У вас весело, квартирмейстер.

Кью в ответ только хмыкнул. У него в отделе бывает как угодно: опасно, суматошно, креативно. Но только не весело, не в привычном понимании этого слова. Впрочем, слова «Бонд» и «привычно» запрещены к употреблению в одном предложении.

— Вы мешаете, — заметил Кью, краем глаза наблюдая необычную оживленность миньонов. — У меня две разработки в процессе и это еще помимо снаряжения агентов. А еще куча отчетов, которые сами себя не напишут.

— Вы знаете правила, квартирмейстер, — широко ухмыльнулся Бонд. — Заставьте меня уйти.

Это идиотское противостояние между ними началось чуть больше месяца назад. Кто первым предложил пари, Кью даже вспомнить не мог. Просто так вышло, что в одной из многочисленных словесных перепалок с Бондом, Кью пригрозил, что прострелит ему что-нибудь не слишком нужное, если тот попадется на глаза в ближайшие три дня. Тогда в Корее как раз пропал агент 005, и Кью правда было не до шуток.

На ехидное заявление Бонда, что для этого надо сначала научиться держать пистолет, Кью молча прошел в тестовую комнату, снял с подставки глок-17 и, не глядя, за пару секунд разрядил в мишень всю обойму. Выбив семнадцать из семнадцати. Бонд после этого не появлялся в отделе целых пять дней.

А после, при каждом удобном случае висел над душой Кью, напрашиваясь на очередное состязание.

На что только они не спорили.

Кто быстрее напьется.

Искусство рукопашного боя.

Знание языков (в том числе языка программирования).

И, как вишенка на торте, «Лучший игрок в Клюэдо» неделю назад. Кью мог собой заслуженно гордиться, поскольку еще ни разу не уступил Бонду.

Возможно, именно поэтому тот до сих пор не потерял интереса.

— Вы так быстро оправились от проигрыша? — Кью дописал последнюю строчку кода, щелкнул вводом и обернулся, оценивающе оглядывая Бонда. — Признайте, «Клюэдо» не ваш конек. Вам бы разнести чего или взорвать. При чем, чем масштабнее будет... действо, тем лучше.

— Вы очень хорошо успели меня изучить, — Бонд кружил вокруг стола, прихватывая то ручку, то какую-нибудь деталь еще не готового прототипа. Это нервировало до ужаса и, вместе с тем — странно завораживало.

— Достаточно хорошо, чтобы оставаться вашим квартирмейстером, — кивает Кью.

— Тогда выбор за вами, — ухмыляется Бонд. — Предложите пари.

То ли усталость окончательно расшатала границы разумного, то ли взяло верх желание, в очередной раз превзойти непобедимого агента 007, а, возможно, виноват запах его одеколона пополам с опасностью, но Кью, неожиданно даже для самого себя, произнес:

— Минет.

И замер, ошарашено глядя на такого же до крайности пораженного Бонда.

Редкое зрелище.

Тем не менее, Слово произнесено, осталось обговорить условия.

— У меня или у вас? — Бонд пришел в себя первым и недобро сощурился. Бросать такой вызов признанному ловеласу мирового масштаба было, по меньшей мере, самонадеянно.

— Здесь и сейчас, — отрезал Кью. Он знал, что если не решиться немедленно, то уже не решиться никогда.

— О, — Бонд оглянулся на полный народу отдел. — Вас заводит публичность?

— В туалете на втором этаже, — отрезал Кью. — Через пятнадцать минут. Я отключу камеры.

На самом деле, пятнадцать минут тоже достаточно для того, чтобы одуматься и понять, что вот эта конкретно идея была плоха. Бонд одернул пиджак, снимая с лацкана несуществующую пылинку и, бросив на Кью еще один нечитаемый взгляд, вышел.

Зациклив изображение камер на двух лестничных пролетах и одном коридоре, Кью убедился, что все миньоны загружены делами достаточно сильно, чтобы не начать искать его в ближайшее время и, изображая крайнюю занятость, направился на второй этаж.

«Скажу, что пошутил», — панически металась в голове одна единственная здравая мысль. «Ну не убьет же он меня? Я еще не починил его Астон-Мартин».

Бонд уже был на месте, выглядел абсолютно спокойно и непрошибаемо.

— Вы мне или я вам? — вежливо поинтересовался он.

— Статистически верные данные основываются на результате нескольких повторов, — ответил Кью, поражаясь тому, насколько спокойно и уверенно звучал его голос. — Поэтому, полагаю, друг другу.

Бонд кивнул, снял и бросил на мойку пиджак, расстегнул пару пуговиц рубашки.

— Надеюсь, вы заперли дверь? Кью кивнул, наблюдая за ним.

— Кто начинает? — Бонд пожал плечами. — Ну, поскольку пари предложили вы, очевидно, что начинать мне. Ответный ход, так сказать, — он приблизился вплотную. — Приступим?

Кью не то чтобы можно было назвать человеком с огромным опытом. Девственником он, конечно, не был, но вечеринки и случайные связи в большом количестве ему с успехом заменяли компьютеры и работа. А теперь еще агенты с двумя нулями, которые так и норовили вляпаться во все возможные неприятности. Особенно один из них, опускающийся перед ним на колени в служебном туалете на втором этаже МИ-6.

Только бы не кончить в первые пару минут!

Бонд довольно ловко справился с ремнем и застежкой, оголяя уже немного набухший член и замер, с интересом его разглядывая. Кью тоже замер, даже дыхание затаил. Тянуло зажмуриться, чтобы не видеть этого пристального взгляда и легкой неуверенности, которая вдруг появилась в движениях Бонда. То, что эту глыбу можно было заставить растеряться возбуждало почище виагры.

Коротко взглянув Кью в глаза, Бонд, наконец, поднял руку и охватил член своей большой мускулистой ладонью. Очень теплой, почти горячей, в сравнении с кожей Кью. От удовольствия перехватило дыхание, ему больше ничего и не надо было делать, чтобы заставить Кью заскулить, прося пощады. Просто смотреть, просто немного трения.

Однако, пари есть пари и Бонд не привык отступаться. Глубоко вздохнув, он наклонился вперед, и...

Что было дальше, Кью помнил смутно. Сквозь гул крови в ушах он слышал все те позорные звуки, которые издавал, изо всех сил стараясь звучать тише. Он почти не смотрел вниз, потому что от невероятного, пошлого, опасного зрелища подгибались колени. Он не контролировал свои движения, потому что в один момент вдруг обнаружил свою правую руку на затылке Бонда и, кажется, тот не возражал.

Он не продержался и десяти минут, хотя по ощущениям эта пытка наслаждением длилась вечность, завершившись невероятным оргазмом, который ослепил и оглушил на несколько секунд. Если бы не крепкие руки, вжимавшие его в стену, Кью растекся бы по полу у ног своего мучителя.

«Больше. Никаких. Пари» — билось в голове в такт ошалевшему сердцу. С трудом разлепив глаза, Кью с трудом выпрямился, все еще цепляясь за широкие плечи Бонда.

— Полагаю, в этот раз ваша взяла, — хрипло, чужим голосом проговорил он, поправляя одежду. — Глупо было бы это отрицать. Однако, если вы настаиваете на ответной услуге...

— Вы выиграли, Кью, — перебил его Бонд, поднимаясь. — Я обещаю не появляться в отделе десять дней.

— Что? — непонимающе переспросил тот.

— Пари есть пари. Полагаю, что с вами я должен быть честен. Я продержался меньше вашего. Не ожидал, признаться, что вы окажетесь таким... громким.

— О... — вся кровь бросилась в лицо Кью, когда он понял что сказал Бонд. Тем временем, тот надел пиджак и, как и в чем ни бывало, отпер дверь.

— Однако, через десять дней я вернусь, — обернулся он через плечо. — И предлагать пари настанет _моя очередь_.

Дверь за Бондом давно закрылась, внизу Кью ждали миньоны и недописанные отчеты, впереди была тяжелая миссия агента 003, которую придется курировать лично. Самое время порадоваться, что ближайшие десять дней Бонд не потревожит техотдел.

Однако еще никогда время не тянулось для Кью так неумолимо медленно.


End file.
